


You Know, Like... Love?

by vaporwave_gothic



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, short sweet and to the point, yeah yeah they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporwave_gothic/pseuds/vaporwave_gothic
Summary: Sanggyun confesses his feelings.





	You Know, Like... Love?

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." Yooncheol laughed.

"No, like.... I _love_ you."

Silence. "You love me."

"Yes. I love you. You know, like, I'm  _in love_ with you. I have very strong feelings for you. I _like_ _like_ you. You know.... I love you."

Pause.

The silence was broken by Yooncheol's bright smile and a few short words. "I love you too. I- I'm in love with you too."

Sanggyun’s lopsided grin was quickly replaced with an embarrassed blush. "SO, uh.... can I... kiss... uh... can I kiss... you?"

Yooncheol chuckled at the younger's flustered expression. "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while, so I thought I'd post this since it was lost in the depths of my folders...  
> twt: @vaporwavegothic


End file.
